1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fishing rod holders of the type including an automatic hook setting mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fishing rod holders which include automatic hook setting devices are known for use from the bank of a river, stream or pond, or for ice fishing, or for use from the side of a boat or barge. The majority of such arrangements usually include a holder for the fishing rod, a spring of some type and a triggering mechanism which releases the spring to lift the fishing rod and thereby set the hook. The various improvements which have been proposed for the spring loaded rod holder have been concerned with improving the cocking mechanism, means for tripping the latching mechanism, and means for reliably maintaining the rod holder in a cocked position without being affected by variations in rod weight or by loading induced by wave action or by the wind. Generally, other improvements have been related to the portability of the assembly, the ease of setting it up and cocking it, and the adjustment of its sensitivity whereby it can be used with relatively heavy tackle or light tackle, and for stationary fishing or for trolling.